The Dirty Little Secrets of Neji and Naruto
by NayagiAi
Summary: Naruto is crushing on Neji, and has no idea what to do about it. What might happen to the poor little adolescent? Yaoi lemons, that's what! xD
1. The First Day introduces ya

There he was. The pale eyed devil. Fourteen-Year-Old Hyuuga Neji walked onto the bus on their way to Konoha Ninja High. He was very tough, very popular, and _very_ infamous for his attitude.He wore a perfectly white zip-up hoodie, black skater shorts, and fat white sneakers with black laces. Oh yeah, and he was _H-O-T HOT! _

Thirteen-Year-Old Uzumaki Naruto blushed. He sported a similar hoodie, only orange, with black skater shorts and orange skater shoes with black soles.

Naruto sat in the seat next to him, and he had the _hugest  
_crush on him.

'I _so_ like this guy... but... does that mean I'm... _gay_?! What's more, he's probably straight, I mean, he went out with Tenten and, well, tons of girls! Ugh! This is so frustrating.' Naruto would always think.

Neji sat down with his books in hand. He sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. Naruto looked away and tried to keep his cool. Neji looked over at the blushing Naruto with one eye.

"What's with you?" Neji asked.

Naruto snapped out of his daze instantly and almost had a heart-attack.

"Wh-who, me? I'm fine."

"You looked all flushed." Neji laughed. "You sick?"

Naruto grinned nervously. "No, I'm okay, really."

Just then, both Naruto's and Neji's best friends walked onto the bus. Naruto's was thirteen-year-old Inuzuka Kiba. He wore a short-sleeved gray tee with a black Konoha symbol on it. He had black shorts and gray sneakers. Akamaru was on his head.

Neji's was fourteen-year-old Uchiha Sasuke. He had on a half-open navy blue jacket with a white t-shirt under it. He had navy blue shorts and black sneakers. Sasuke walked over to Neji.

"Why are you talking to this dumbass loser?" He asked calmly.

Naruto frowned looking pissed. He always hated Sasuke.

"He's not a loser." Neji said.

Naruto looked up and he smiled in true happiness.

"Whatever." was Sasuke's much expected remark.

Kiba approached Naruto and sat down.

"Do you have some kind of a deathwish?!" Kiba asked.

"What? No, I was just..." Naruto started.

"That's Neji and Sasuke!" Kiba stated nervously, interrupting Naruto's sentence. "Those guys, they'd tear us apart."

"Yeah, I know..." Naruto said.

After a few more stops and a good amount of road, they finally arrived at the school. It was really only about a half-hour drive, but to Naruto, it lasted forever.

Upon their arrival at the academy, Naruto walked in with Kiba and headed to first period. All day, all he thought about was Neji, and the fact that he spoke to him for the first time since the school year started.

Afterwards, when school ended, they walked back to the bus. Naruto and Kiba boarded the bus and walked to the back where they sat. Shortly after, Neji and Sasuke followed, sitting in their usual seat.

Kiba and Naruto joked with each other, all the while Naruto wasn't really focused on the usual funny things. It is obvious what he was focused on.

"Damn dude, you keep glancing over at them two." Kiba glared at Sasuke who returned the glare which scared the living hell out of Kiba.

"Huh?" Naruto said. Then he realized that he had been unconsciously staring at Neji through the entire conversation. He blushed.

Kiba laughed. "What're you, gay?" he teased.

Naruto laughed sarcastically, suppressing a scowl.

When it came to Kiba and Sasuke's stop, they got off leaving only Neji and Naruto in the back of the bus.

"What's up tough guy?" a laughing , familiar voice came from beside Naruto. He turned around only to see that Hyuuga Neji had moved into his seat and was looking straight at him. Naruto gasped, screeched, jumped, went chibi, and fell over onto the floor. Neji lookes down at him in a puzzled manner. Naruto was as red as a cherry. "You okay dude?" He asked helping the blushing blonde up. Naruto was _very_ embarrassed. And that was perfectly understandable. The hottest, coolest boy in school just saw him fall over...

"Shit..." Naruto said silently, mostly to himself. "Yeah, I'm fine." he managed out nervously with an uncomfortable smirk. Just then, it came to Neji's stop. He walked away, but then paused and turned back at Naruto, who was stunned. He waved and grinned.

"See ya tomorrow Naruto-Kun!"

Naruto had to actually use _chakara_ to remain sitting straight up. There were five things wrong with this situation. All of which were things that never happen. Number one, Neji said bye, number two, Neji waved, number three, he grinned, number four, he knew Naruto's name, and number five, he called him "kun." This was one stressful time for the little Uzumaki.


	2. The Second Day ruhroh! a clue!

As the bus approached Naruto's stop, he began to wonder what would become of him and Neji. He got off and went into his house, not thinking straight. All day, he lied in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Later that night, when he fell asleep, he had a graphically erotic dream about you-know-who...

The next morning, Naruto awakened noticing that he was wet... He blushed hard to himself and cleaned up the residue of his nocturnal emission. He took a long shower, threw on some clothes, and ran downstairs.

"You okay?" his father Yondaime's voice came from behind as he was about to head out the door.

"I'm fine dad." Naruto responded.

"You gonna grab a bite?" He said gesturing toward a nice breakfast he had prepared.

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry."

"All right then. Have a good day at school." he said taking a sip of coffee. Naruto closed the door and walked down the porch steps.

"Girl problems." Yondaime concluded laughing to himself as he took another sip.

Naruto walked onto the bus and went back to his seat. He sat down and sighed thinking about how his life was going. Neji came onto the bus, he blushed harder than usual. He didn't talk much through the entire day. On his way to fourth period, he knocked into someone and dropped all of his books.

"Nice move jackass..." Naruto said without looking up. When he did look up, he practically choked on his spit. Sasuke glared down at him. He picked Naruto up by the collar and looked at him, ready to pound the shit out of him for calling him a jackass. Naruto clenched his eyes and teeth, preparing to be hit.

"Quit it dude." Neji said from behind.

'Thank kami...' Naruto thought. Sasuke dropped him. He walked over to Neji and the two walked off without a word.

Naruto sighed, collected his things, and went on.

At the end of the day, Naruto was the last at the lockers and was very late. He was worried that he might miss the bus. Just then, Neji came walking down the hall. Naruto gasped, and looked over at him.

"Oh, hi Neji." Naruto smiled.

"Oi. There's somthing I want to say..." Neji said.

Naruto blushed but went on. "What is it?"

Neji paused and looked down... "Uh, I was just going to say that if Sasuke bothers you, I can help you out, okay?" he stammered somewhat quickly.

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" He said finishing up at his locker and walking to the bus. Neji walked with him. They got onto the bus and sighed in unison.


	3. The Third Day omg! it's true!

As Naruto walked into his home and greeted his father, he sighed and walked upstairs. When he reached his bedroom, he went in and yet again, was in his bed for a good portion of the day. After a very long while, he noticed that all of the thoughts (and perverted fantasies) about Neji had given him a full-blown erection without him noticing.

"Damn..." he said as he sat up. Naruto had never once masturbated in his life. He knew all too well what it was, but he was innocent in that sense. He decided to resist the urge and ignore it. He fell asleep. In the morning, he sighed at himself, feeling stickiness in-between his legs. After his second wet dream about him, he was going slowly mad. He once again took a shower. He brushed his teeth, ran a comb through his hair once, and went downstairs to the usual sight of his dad drinking coffee and the familiar smell of breakfast foods. He grabbed some toast and left after saying goodbye.

He boarded the bus. All the while, he, Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke were all entirely silent. Naruto looked over at Neji and blushed several times. He was taking in his good looks. Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye that Neji looked at him once or twice. After his very quiet bus ride, he went on to the school. The day was somewhat rough. In first through third bell, he and Kiba were bored out of their minds. During lunch, Naruto could have sworn that he saw Neji eye him from across the lunchroom.

In the hallway, he had another encounter with Sasuke. Sasuke slammed him against the wall with just his left forearm. He threatened him, held his fist to Naruto's chin, dropped him, and walked away. For the remainder of the day, Naruto seemed exhausted. At the end of the day, he was running late again. He finished packing up, trying to avoid Neji. Sure enough, the Hyuuga came walking down the hall. He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of a blushing Naruto.

"You know how I had something to say yesterday?" Neji asked blushing lightly.

"Um, y-yes?" Naruto said uneasily.

"Well..." Neji paused for a moment. They were in an uncomfortable, long, and awkward silence. All of a sudden, Neji crushed his lips into Naruto's. Naruto gasped, eyes wide agape. The kiss lasted for several seconds. Naruto was frozen at first, but he relaxed after a short while. When the kiss was finally broken for air, both were stunned.

"How did you know?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't. Not at all." He responded smirking.


	4. LEMONY SNICKETT!

Please read this before the story. OMG! THIS IS THA CHAPPIE WITH THA YAOI LEMONY MESS!!!!!!!!!!111!1!1!!!11eleven! A line of X's indicates the beginning or end of my NejiNaru. I must warn you though, all pure hearts beyond this point will be irrevocably blackened! xD Remember that this is only my first lemon and I consider requests! Here goes...

* * *

Naruto recollected his thoughts and walked with Neji to the bus. This was going to be a happy day for the Uzumaki. The two boarded the bus and sat in the same seat. Conveniently, Kiba and Sasuke weren't riding the bus that day. 

"Come to my house this afternoon." Neji made sure to coo before the bus reached Neji's stop. Naruto blushed and nodded. Neji left the bus and went into his house. Naruto's stop came shortly after, and he went into his house, noticing that he was home alone. That was a relief. Naruto's heart was pounding.

_'Neji, sex, Neji, sex, Neji, Neji, sex, sex...'_ Naruto continually repeated in his mind. He blazed through his homework and walked toward his front door. He licked his lips. Naruto opened the door and walked down the porch apprehensively. He walked down the path to his driveway and walked into the street. He crossed it and headed to the sidewalk. He walked down it and entered Neji's yard. He walked up the path, sweating. His mind raced and he truly didn't know what might happen. He stepped up the porch and approached the door. He reached slowly for the doorbell. The door flew open all of a sudden. Naruto jumped back in shock.

"What took you?" Neji asked. Naruto didn't respond. He just looked at Neji. "You just gonna stand there?" He asked. More silence... Neji finally pulled Naruto into the house in an impatient maneuver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Discarding Naruto's shoes, Neji led him into the living room where he proceeded to push Naruto back onto the couch.

'That was fast...' Naruto sweat dropped to himself. 'I don't even know why he likes me, but who's complaining?' Neji layered himself entirely on top of Naruto. He was pressed firmly against the cushions of the sofa. Naruto was attempting to adjust, but Neji had pinned his arms down entirely and was straddling his waist. Neji smirked as he watched the blonde's precious blue eyes widen with anticipation. Neji placed their lips a breath away from each other, but then moved to his ear.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" Neji asked grinning. Naruto simply nodded. Neji kissed Naruto, softly at first, but gradually deepening and becoming more aggressive. It was passionate. Naruto moaned quietly into the kiss. He was in heaven now. He had imagined them in such a position before, but the fantasy didn't give half the feeling of the act it's self. Neji was glad. He had been wanting to do this for a long time. He smirked and let his rather possessive hold loosen as he uprighted himself. He looked at the panting Naruto.

'He looks too damn hot this way...' Neji thought. He progressed, laying back down on Naruto and pushing his lips hard against the Uzumaki's, which caused him to gasp at the sudden connection. Neji was happy to go on, as the gasp gave him perfect access. He slid his tongue into the other boy's warm, wet mouth. Their two tongues danced around together. Naruto willingly gave up all hopes of holding his own. He simply let Neji do what he would. Neji let his grasp go entirely, being careful not to conclude their hungry kiss.

Naruto had chilling tremors of pleasure and want moving up and down his spine. Neji stopped his ferocious kiss and placed a sinister grin on his face. He completely unzipped Naruto's jacket sensually and at a snail's pace. When that was done, he near-ripped the jacket off his left arm, then his right. He tossed it off to the right side. Neji's hands lowered to Naruto's back. He was pushed up a bit as his new seme slowly lifted his his soft shirt above his head. he pulled it off, and cast it away along with the jacket.

Neji reached down to Naruto's feet and removed both socks, throwing them over to the gradually forming pile of clothing. His feet were sensitive, so Naruto giggled cutely. Neji caressed his naked torso not missing a single detail, but still only running his hand over the burning flesh in a ghastly way. In both minds, it was bliss. They're mouths sucked at each other. They're eyes shut. The fingers on Neji's right hand began to play with Naruto's right nipple, pinching, twisting, tickling, rubbing. Naruto gasped at the sudden, wonderful friction being caused by Neji.

He couldn't help but moan as his young virgin body responded ardently to the touches. Neji pushed their two crotches together rather roughly, which elicited a low groan at the sudden movement. He repeated the motion, this time grinding their groins together slightly. As they broke the kiss, the two panted, but more so Naruto. The actions so far had tired Naruto out, but there was still far more in store. Neji was enjoying the fact that Naruto wasn't protesting.

Neji looked into Naruto's eyes as an abrupt feeling of need washed over the pair.

"M-maybe we should..." Naruto started.

"Go to the bedroom?" Neji finished in a voice thickly coated in uncontrollable lust. Nartuo nodded curtly, wanting to get on with the whole thing. Desire filled Neji's thoughts. Naruto's breath grew weaker, his pants tighter and warmer. A clear sign of his enticement. Neji didn't waist a moment of time. "Can you walk, or should I carry you bridal-style?" Neji smirked.

"I'm fine..." Naruto blushed. They both walked upstairs and down the hallway. They went into Neji's bedroom. Naruto walked over to the black bed and sat on it. It was rather comfortable. Neji sat next to him and looked at the shirtless boy before him. Naruto glanced around the room. It was ordinary, but somehow, seemed strange. The room was black and white all over, and it was very neatly kept. Neji was finished staring. He wanted to go on.

Neji forced Naruto down onto the bed by his shoulders. Neji climbed on top of the boy and gazed down at him. Naruto blushed again. Neji started to kiss naruto up and down his chest and stomach. He flicked his tongue slightly around. He licked around his navel and nipples. He sucked, licked, nibbled, and played around with his nipple. Naruto grunted slightly.

"Ahnuh..." Naruto moaned out. Neji smirked again at this. He moved upward and licked at the boy's collarbone. He suckled and nibbled his neck, then finally moved back to the mouth, kissing his petite lips in a hard and needy kiss. Neji sat back for a moment. He put his upper row of teeth out in front of his lower lip, as though flashing his fangs. The sight Naruto beheld made him almost dizzy. In a short minute, his mouth returned to Naruto's neck. He licked, sucked, and snibbled in one spot, softening the skin. Naruto began moaning again, starting to enjoy himself even more. They wanted each other, and they were getting each other now.

Neji grinned. He then bit down rapidly and sharply which caused a loud yelp from Naruto. Neji laughed a little. A bit of blood was drawn, and Neji sucked it up in greedy sips. He loved the metallic, salty flavor now filling his mouth. Now, the sweet and sensitive part was quite obviously over. The Hyuuga increased his kinder, slower, more gentle movements to vicious, speedy, and wanting ones.Neji threw off his jacket in a flash, and he dropped to Naruto's waist. He unbuttoned amd unzipped his shorts, then slipped them off. After he quickly disposed of Naruto's boxers, he eyed Naruto's erect member. Now that he was entirely nude, he blushed a bit. Neji smiled slightly, and then returned to his previous action of ridding himself of his clothes.

Naruto's small blush turned to a much darker one. Neji pulled off his t-shirt, followed by his socks, he undid his belt, next his pants, and then finally, his boxers. As Neji finished stripping, Naruto stared. He checked out the beautiful, fit body of him. He remembered why he and so many other people adored him. He was beyond attractive. He was gorgeous, astounding, handsome,charming, and sexy, most of all. Neji re-pinned Naruto to the bed. Naruto looked up at the boy above him and gasped.

Neji assaulted his body. He pleasurefully teased Naruto, sucking and licking, not seeming to stop for a long time. Slowly, but surely, Neji lowered himself to Naruto's erection. He rubbed the tip and slid his finger along the slit. Naruto had never felt such pleasure in his life. Neji continued to toy with him. Naruto knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He was going to scream. Neji continued his torture, although he was growing bored. Naruto couldn't stand it at all.

"Neji! Please!" he begged.

"Please what?"

"Damn it! You know what I mean!" he pleaded angrily. Neji smirked. He wanted to make sure that Naruto knew he was in total control. Neji grabbed Naruto's cock into his hands and firmly grasped it. He began to move his hand up and down repeatedly. Naruto moaned loudly. He was in pure ecstasy. Neji went on, pounding a rythmic scheme in. Naruto was being greatly pleasured, but the pleasure ceased halfway through. Naruto panted and almost whined. Neji climbed up and kissed at Naruto's lips again. The kiss was long and fierce.

Neji was pretty much done toying now. He rubbed their penises together making Naruto wince in agony. He trembled, waiting for whatever Neji would do to finish him off. Naruto wasn't enjoying all this beating around the bush. Neji quit moving his pelvis and moved back down to face Naruto's erect member. He teased again, licking the base and poking his tongue into the sac. Naruto slid his halds slowly and gently into Neji's hair. He licked the shaft gently which invoked a frustrated groan. Naruto was painfully hard and dripping with pre-cum. He wanted for Neji to be serious.

Neji licked from the very base up to the tip in one harsh motion. Naruto gritted his teeth. Neji took only the head into his mouth and sucked it hard. He swirled his tongue around. Then, he took the entirety into his mouth. Naruto had to bite down o his lip to prevent from screaming out. He bucked his hips wildly and clenched his fists into Neji's hair. Neji went on, playfully proceeding. He moved his tongue expertly back, forth, up, and down. Naruto knew he would come into Neji's mouth within moments. Right before the climax, Neji stopped. Naruto panted harder than before.

He was confused. He didn't understand why he had stopped. Neji placed his first two fingers up to Naruto's lips. Naruto Instinctively took them into his mouth, sucking on them, licking them, and coating them in saliva. Neji pulled them out. He set Naruto up onto his hands and knees. Now he knew what would happen.

"This will hurt." Neji warned. Naruto nodded again. He felt a sudden intrusion. He realized that Neji had pushed his index finger into his entrance. He waited for him to adjust to the new feeling. Naruto allowed himself to relax as a second finger was added. The two fingers scissored a little, then a lot, stretching the anus. The fingers slowly moved in. Naruto couldn't help but yell out in pain when the fingers deepened.

Neji halted the holler by pressing his lips against Naruto's. He calmed down. The pain was dulling. Neji pushed in farther. The smaller boy squirmed a little. All of a sudden, the pain blew away. An extreme wave of absolute pleasure jolted through his entire body. Neji had finally reached the spot. The spot so deep within him that had never before been touched. Naruto screamed. Neji found the prostate. He hit it hard. He grinned as he struck it again which made Naruto screamed again in the greatest feeling he had ever felt.

He hit the newly discovered spot again and again, numerous times. Naruto shook with delight. The fingers stopped moving, and pulled out. Naruto looked curiously at Neji.

'Why did he stop?' he thought. Neji kissed Naruto on the cheek. He placed the head of his erection at Naruto's entrance. He only went past the ring.

"I promise to make this good." Neji smirked. He forcefully slammed his length inside of Naruto and struck the spot at full power. Naruto screamed louder. First in pain, then in inexplicable delight.

'And I thought I was in ecstasy before..' Naruto thought. He clenched the sheets and moved back onto Neji. The two began to move in a rhythm together. They found a pace that suited them well. The two were lost in the pleasant feeling. Neji held on tight to Naruto's hips. He rocked them toward his own. The two were dripping with sweat. They were grinding hard together. After a long while of this, Neji grabbed Naruto's cock and pumped the rhythm in. He thrust and thrust in and out, over and over.

The room was filled with moans as they were reaching they're peaks. In a while, Naruto finally had an orgasm.

"Neji!" He screamed out his name in pleasure. His body fell limp as he released semen into Neji's hand. Neji came shortly after, coming hard into Naruto. Naruto collapsed onto the bed and Neji fell on top of him. He kissed him on the cheek. He slowly and carefully pulled out of him.

"Naruto-Kun." He smiled silently as he began to spoon with him. Naruto sighed in satisfaction. This was all he ever wanted.

* * *

. Reviews or else! xD 


	5. The Fourth Day what's with them?

xD Time to see what happens next!

* * *

Naruto awakened realizing he was still in a certain Hyuuga's arms. He glanced at the clock. Naruto's eyes widened. 

"It's six-o'-clock PM!" Naruto gasped. Neji got up. His first sight was Naruto desperately scrambling to reclothe himself.

"What are you in such a rush for?" Neji said scratching his head.

"Gah! I'm so sorry Neji. My dad's coming home from work soon. I have to go!" he answered distraught. Neji slipped on his clothes and walked over to Naruto kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry about it. My folks will be heading home soon too. See ya." Naruto smiled brightly and walked downstairs. He yelled a "Bye Neji!" up and walked out the door heading home. Neji smiled softly as he watched him from the window. Naruto looked up and waved grinning.

'We _have_ to do that again.' they both thought. Naruto went into his house and went upstairs to his room. He went straight to sleep after a hardy bowl of ramen.

That night, he had a dream about Neji again. It was vivid, yet somewhat broken.

Naruto's shoes were off, and he was on the couch. Neji was on top of him, and his kissed him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Neji asked. He kissed him again. All of a sudden, they were in Naruto's bedroom. Naruto gasped, feeling that they were both naked. Suddenly, Neji grinned played around with his nipples. Without warning, he traveled up and bit into Naruto's skin. Naruto screeched softly. Suddenly, Naruto was being masturbated. He moaned. Now, he was being sucked. He moaned louder. Suddenly again. Neji thrusted himself into Naruto, but he only felt pain. Neji moved in and out, and Naruto begged for mercy, but none was given. Just before he figured he would break down, he woke up in a cold sweat feeling totally disoriented. He gasped for breath, clasping his chest.

It took a while, but he finally calmed down, headed downstairs after dressing, and went out the door bidding his dad ado. He got onto the bus and sat down. He looked over at Neji who had been there with him and blushed deeply. Neji's smug smirk didn't help either. When Sasuke and Kiba boarded the bus, they exchanged looks then looked at Neji and Naruto whose eyes were fixed on each other. They couldn't help but wonder why, but they left it alone and looked out their respective windows.

Once at school, they left the bus as a group of four, then went down to their hallways separately.

"Dude, what's the deal with you and Blondey, Neji?" Sasuke asked in a tone full of disrespect for the couple.

"Wh-wha? Uh, nothing! I don't know what made you ask that Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept walking with his "best friend."

"So what's up with Neji and you? You were staring at each other for, like, the whole bus ride!" Kiba interrogated. Naruto blushed a dark reddish-pink.

"It's nothing." He said smiling nervously and scratching his nose with the tip of his finger.

"All right." Kiba said with a shrug. "Whatever."

All da through, Neji and Naruto thought about the other, while Kiba and Sasuke, who were in every class with their friends, were desperately attempting to get them to spill whatever the secret was. That afternoon, the four were silent, while the moderate group of fangirls on the bus looked back at them blushing, giggling, and smiling. The bus driver, Asuma, sighed and exhaled some smoke. He was sick of these things happening daily.

* * *

I hope this answered some of the fan's questions! -laugh track- -throws kunai at laugh track- -laugh track dies- -pulls out the kunai- If you don't review after you read... -spins kunai on finger- ...you'll face the same fate as this poor, misguided laugh track. -evil laugh- SEE YA! 


End file.
